Michelle Chang
thumb|400px Michelle Chang est un personnage de la série Tekken qui apparait dès le premier jeu. Elle sera remplacée par sa fille Julia Chang à partir de Tekken 3. Michelle vient d'Arizona. Ses participations aux deux tournois sont en rapport avec la Mishima Zaibatsu qui s'en prend à sa famille pour récupérer son pendentif. 'Personnalité ' Michelle semble être une femme très déterminée, sa bio de Tekken 2 montre qu'elle n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour sauver un membre de sa famille. C'est d'ailleurs une notion qui semble importante pour Michelle. Ses deux participations aux tournois sont en rapport avec sa famille qu'elle souhaite venger ou secourir. Ses cris lui donnent un côté combatif que l'on ne retrouve pas chez tous les personnages féminins et cela va de pair avec ses coups qui apparaissent comme étant particulièrement puissants. Dans Tekken 3, dans l'ending de Julia, Michelle apparaît comme une amoureuse de la nature et explique à Julia qu'il faut protéger la Mère Nature. Tekken ' ''Michelle est la fille d’une femme américaine native et d’un homme de Hong Kong. Son père a été envoyé par Heihachi Mishima pour retrouver un ancien trésor dans les terres des américains natifs. Le jour de ses 18 ans, la mère de Michelle lui annonça que son père avait été tué par les hommes d’Heihachi Mishima. Michelle entre alors au tournoi pour chercher sa vengeance. '' '' center|400px '''A savoir : *Le sous-boss de Michelle est Kunimitsu. *Michelle tient une hache dans l'intro du jeu. On retrouvera cette hache en tant qu'item move dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Tekken 2 Kazuya Mishima cherche absolument à obtenir le pendentif étrange de Michelle. Pour arriver à ses fins, il kidnappe sa mère pour la forcer à entrer au Tekken 2. Michelle n’hésite pas une seconde et entre au tournoi pour secourir sa mère. ''thumb|left|160pxBio du manuel : '' Sujet : CHANG Michelle Nationalité : américaine Âge : 20 ans Profession : chasseur Évaluation : la famille Chang a depuis longtemps été associée au Conglomérat;nos agents retiennent actuellement Mme.Chang, la mère de Michelle, dans des négociations concernant un bijou que possède le sujet. Nous suggérons d'utiliser Ganryu; il semble s'intéresser particulièrement au sort des Chang Style de combat : combat au poing. center|400px A savoir : *Le sous-boss de Michelle est Ganryu. *Le stage de Michelle est : Arizona Desert. *Dans l'intro du jeu, on retrouve le rocking-chair présent dans l'ending de Michelle dans le premier Tekken. 'Tekken 3' Michelle n'est pas jouable dans Tekken 3. On la voit uniquement dans l'ending de sa fille, Julia Chang. Entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, Michelle découvrit Julia qui n'était encore qu'un bébé et l'adopta. Puis, elle fut kidnappé par les soldats d'Heihachi qui voulait récupérer son pendentif dans le but de réveiller Ogre. Julia entre dans le troisième tournoi pour retrouver Michelle. C'est dans le temple d'Ogre que Julia retrouvera sa mère. 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|left|63px Michelle apparait comme personnage jouable dans cet opus comme tous les autres personnages disparus de Tekken 2. Le gameplay de Michelle est le même que celui de Tekken 2 avec quelques coups ajoutés comme la plupart des autres disparus. full|center|400 px A savoir : *L'ending de Michelle se passe dans le stage Eddy-B. *Si Michelle fait équipe avec Ganryu, celui-ci lui avoue son amour au début du round. Aussi, elle ne fera plus de winpose et croisera les bras à chaque victoire. *Michelle apparaît dans les endings de Julia Chang et Ganryu. *Le sous-boss de Michelle est Ganryu. Si elle fait équipe avec lui, alors son sous-boss sera Heihachi Mishima. *Avec Ganryu , Michelle est première dans le "Top 5 bowlers" avec 268 points. 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2' La mère adoptive de Julia. Pratique le kenpo. Suite au meurtre de son père et à l’enlèvement de sa mère pour un pendentif que sa famille se transmettait de génération en génération, son destin est étroitement lié à celui de la Mishima Zaibatsu. full|center|400 px A savoir : *L'actrice qui prête sa voix à Michelle a aussi narré l'ending de Mokujin dans Tekken 6. Elle prête aussi sa voix à Hilde Von Krone, personnage de Soul Calibur, autre franchise de Namco Bandai. Source *La tenue de luchadora qu'elle porte dans son ending est disponible dans le mode personnalisation. *Son item move est la hache qu'elle tient dans l'intro de Tekken. Special Tag Throws : *Ganryu : d~DB+1+3~5 *Jaycee : 2+4~5 Partenaires en mode fantôme : ' Feng Tekkenpedia.png Ganryu.png Jaycee.png Leetekkenpedia.png PJack Tekkenpedia.png ' Citations d'avant match : "Hé, m'oublie pas ! / Don't forget about me !" "Viens voir maman. / Come get it." Citations d'après match : "Je vous remercie. / You have my thanks." '' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' '''Ce film est non canonique.' Résumé : Enragée par l'assassinat de sa famille et ses amis, par Heihachi Mishima, Michelle participe au tournoi pour se venger. Elle parvient à battre Ganryu mais perd face à Kazuya Mishima. Alors qu'il allait la tuer, Jun Kazama lui sauve la vie en bloquant le puissant coup qu'allait lui donner Kazuya pour finir. A la fin du tournoi, on aperçoit Paul Phoenix portant Michelle dans ses bras. Elle semble inconsciente. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *Dans Tekken 6, il est possible de customiser Julia Chang pour qu'elle ressemble à Michelle. *Les endings de Michelle dans Tekken et Tekken 2 finissent par le mot "fin". On ne retrouve pas cela dans son ending de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Dans Tekken 6, Michelle aurait eu 41 ans. 'Relations avec les personnages' *Julia Chang est sa fille adoptive. *Son père a été tué par les soldats d'Heihachi Mishima. Elle veut se venger d'Heihachi dans Tekken. Avant le troisième tournoi, Heihachi l'a kidnappe. *Sa mère fut kidnappée par Kazuya Mishima avant les événements de Tekken 2. Dans Tekken The Motion Picture, Michelle est battue par Kazuya. Alors qu'il est sur le point de la tuer, Jun Kazama la sauve. (non canonique) *Son pendentif intéresse Kazuya, Kunimitsu et Heihachi car il a le pouvoir de réveiller Ogre. *La légende d'Ogre est née dans sa tribu. *Ganryu était amoureux d'elle Tekken 2. Elle le bat dans Tekken The Motion Picture. (non canonique) Michelle-chang.png|Michelle Chang|link=Michelle Chang michelle-chang.jpg|Michelle Chang|link=Michelle Chang MICHERU.png|Michelle Chang|link=Michelle Chang Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken